nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Semyon
Archives: *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Archive Are you going to archive the funny things page? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:55, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :Do you think I should? I'm not sure an archive is appropriate, as the page is not chronological. --Semyon 17:09, March 29, 2017 (UTC) ::You're talkpage might be in need of an archive more than the funny things. Bart K (talk) 18:17, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :::Done! :) --Semyon 19:08, March 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::What do you mean 'not chronological'? It's getting overloaded. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:14, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :::::They're not chronologically ordered by when the funny events actually occurred, but they are chronologically ordered by when they were added to the page. 77topaz (talk) 00:43, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Do you agree that that page needs an archive? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 01:17, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::::You can archive it if you want. If the page is too long, it's the simplest solution. --Semyon 06:32, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::::: MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 06:32, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, that was an extremely quick response. :P --Semyon 06:33, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Thank you for material for the new page. :P MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 06:35, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::Didn't think that was particularly funny, so let me ask you: what's purple and commutative? --Semyon 06:38, March 30, 2017 (UTC) An abelian grape. :o ::::::::::::What's unrealistic and found in a shed? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 06:40, March 30, 2017 (UTC) The Supermarket Doshmat. :::::::::::::I recently had an issue with my neighbour though :o His oldest son had his birthday and my neighbour'd given him sidewalk chalk. So the two kids started chalking up my entire drive. I askt him though: "Why you let your children chalk up me drive though? :o" To which he said: "Cuz it called sidewalk chalk though, so it's to be used on the drive :o" (yes, sidewalk/drive the same word in Limburgish :P) But a few weeks later his youngest son got his birthday. So I gave him a porn DVD. The neighbour said: "Why the h*ll you give him porn though? :o" To which I answert: "Cuz it child porn, it for children :o" :o --OuWTB 08:51, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Two workmen are busy by the side of the road in East Hills. The first is digging holes, while the second follows behind, pushing the soil back in. They are working very hard. After a while a Sylvanian tourist pulls over and asks what the hell they're doing. The first straightens up and says 'Ey spose it lukes a bit furny but de lad de normly poots de trees in is off kranck.' --Semyon 09:07, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Edward Hannis is walking in the Oceanan Mountains when suddenly he hears a rustling in the bushes. He turns around to find that it's a bear. He shouts, 'Oh God!' Suddenly, time freezes. Everything stands still, even the river. Suddenly, the spirit of God appears, and says to Edward, 'Right. I thought you were an atheist. Now what do you want me for?' Edward says, 'Well, it would be silly to ask you to make me a Christian, so could you please make the bear a Christian?' He does so. Suddenly, the bear raises his hands in prayer, and says 'Dear God, for this food that I am about to receive, I am truly thankful'. :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 09:38, March 30, 2017 (UTC)